guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Throw Dirt
Aaaaand why is this a stub? Shido 22:57, 20 January 2007 (CST) Expertise above 16: "N/A" vs. "?" Currently, there is no Awaken the Blood equivalent for Expertise. Currently, there is no item that has a chance of granting +1 to Expertise skills. So, truly, there is *no way* to get more than 16 Expertise in the game. This is why I think the chart should say "N/A", not "?", for the highest end of the range. 130.58 11:16, 20 January 2006 (UTC) :Are you forgetting a Melandru statue when your region has favor? You, know, maybe it, like, gives you +1 in all Ranger attributes, I dunno. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 68.1.156.81 (talk • ) 18:43, 17 August 2006 (CDT). ::that's 17, 18 is not possible. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 19:01, 17 August 2006 (CDT) :::He said over 16, and I was stating that it was possible. Not 18, but 17, is. ::::18 is possible: 12 + 3 + 1 (helm) + 1 (blessing) + 1 (lunar fortune and similar). namnatulco 15:54, 2 April 2007 (CDT) need nf trainer This skill needs the NF skill trainer. Xeon 08:37, 11 December 2006 (CST) recharge Has been reduced to 30 seconds Lorik 11:18, 20 January 2007 (CST) :yes, its documented at Game updates -- Xeon 11:20, 20 January 2007 (CST) Is this skill worth usin after the buff? I haven't used it in months. It's pretty much an unconditional blind, but only lasts a good duration with really high expertise. All the new condition-removal skills make this skill look abit bad too. P A R A S I T I C 17:33, 12 February 2007 (CST) :Considering that I use to use it frequently when the recharge was still 45, my answer is Yes. It is best used defensively and not offensively. Better than Whirling Defense versus melee, Lightning Reflexes is a stable skill to most bars anyways. This just gives you some extra protection. I always run high-Expertise builds so that's not a problem...anyway, in PvE this is still a fine skill to use. One of my favorite uses is to slap it on a Warrior or Assassin that's harrassing the party Monks. Another is to use this with Oath Shot... Entropy 01:24, 16 February 2007 (CST) Alrighty then Why in the world to Rangers need a skill to Throw Dirt? And why does it have a 30 second recharge? Are we waiting for the dirt to regenerate? :P 70.162.152.251 18:08, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :I think they need the skill in order to aim the dirt. Anybody could throw it at your chest, but all that does is get your armor dirty. And I'd say the 30 secs is the time to pick up a clump of dirt. It isn't like it would appear in your hand, after all. --50x19px user:Zerris 18:12, 5 May 2007 (CDT) ::It takes 30s to finally hit the eyes, rangers are a pretty bad aim w/ dirt Eric368 18:15, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :::no one every accused Isaiah Cartwright of being logical. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 19:38, 5 May 2007 (CDT) ::::It does seem odd that Rangers would have any touch range skills considering one would expect a Ranger to have a bow and attack from a.. range... This skill seems like its only useful to Rangers without bows. Then again, I have seen a Ranger run up to me, throw dirt in my eyes and run away. Jerk. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 20:16, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Why would it be odd? It's for when some mean Warrior decides to ignore the frontline and go for the midline, and you (the Ranger) don't have the armor to survive the attacks, so you Throw Dirt in his face and run around trying to get a better vantage point. --Kale Ironfist 20:23, 5 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::Also quite nice in PvE when aggro goes bad on you. (say, Tombs) --50x19px user:Zerris 02:29, 6 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::For the last time, this is a defensive skill, use it when ganked then turn and run. the recharge prevents it from being abused offensivly, with AoD/Throw Dirt Blindbots being meta or something equally stupid. --Ckal Ktak 13:35, 16 July 2007 (CDT) This skill is great. It lasts pretty darn long, in an area, at high expertise (come on, what rangers don't spec at least 8 or 10 EXP?). Yes it can be removed, but aren't Rangers the masters of cover conditions? --Wingspantt 13:15, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Hero Usage Heroes actually walk to the frontline to use this skill, and then don't walk back. It is incredibly annoying. This is a defensive skill, heroes should use it defensively.Thomahawk 19:47, 25 March 2009 (UTC)